


Soft Consequences

by WordsAblaze



Series: Jaskier Whump Week [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier Whump Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Poisoning, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), but his witcher makes up for it, but it's okay because eskel loves him, he has no luck i'm sorry, i like hurting jaskier but i also like letting jaskel be happy, jaskel, jaskier's friends and siblings are rubbish, no beta we die like jaskier doesn't, so yaknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Jaskier uses a lot of nice words but unfortunately, they're sometimes not-so-nicely used to stab him in the back. Or, the three times someone betrays him and Eskel is there to save the day - day three of jaskier whump week.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier Whump Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Soft Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i love these two really, i just also like hurting them ?? happy endings though, no worries :)
> 
> today's prompt was "betrayal" btw x

Jaskier never expects bards to betray him. 

He sees them as friendly and trustworthy and although sometimes morally dubious, never so cruel as to give up one of their own.

Which is why he doesn’t think to question Samuel.

He’d been headed to Oxenfurt to visit an old friend just before finding a witcher to spend the spring with and Samuel had approached him at an inn, asking to accompany him since he was new to the roads.

And Jaskier had said yes, obviously. 

It had been fine at first, both of them sharing their pieces with one another over wine and generally having a good time, Jaskier perhaps more so since he was used to camping outdoors where necessary. 

But then Jaskier opens his eyes to a sword at his throat. 

“What…?” he blinks rapidly, trying to wake up as fast as possible even as his hangover bursts into life.

Samuel grins down at him. “More like who.”

Jaskier scowls and starts to curse but he’s cut off by Samuel laughing, which causes the sword to slip in his grasp and slide against Jaskier’s skin, across his collarbone. 

“Oops,” Samuel laughs even as Jaskier starts undoing the rope that’s doing a terrible job of keeping his hands bound. 

“What do you want then?” Jaskier asks, “It clearly wasn’t the doublet you just ruined.” 

Samuel shrugs and settles the sword against Jaskier’s chest as he looks over to where their horses are. “You’re going to let me take your horse and coin.”

“Why would you need two horses?” Jaskier frowns.

His shirt isn’t going to protect his skin much longer if Samuel doesn’t tighten his hold on the sword but Jaskier doesn’t have time to worry about that, focusing on his hands as well as on keeping Samuel from noticing what he’s doing with his hands.

“So you can’t follow me. I’m going to use your new song and I’m going to be better than the likes of you,” Samuel explains, clear disgust in his voice as he looks over Jaskier. 

Any other time, Jaskier might have winced and been offended. But instead, he manages to free his hands and push Samuel’s sword away, missing the way it gently slices into his arm, before scrambling to his feet.

“It’s really not that easy to steal my songs anymore, you know. People would know,” Jaskier says as if they’re simply discussing the weather. 

Samuel scowls at him, glancing between him and his own sword. “How did you do that?”

Jaskier scoffs. “You, like almost everyone else, underestimate me. But fear not, I’m sure you’ll learn.” 

He only has a moment to dodge as Samuel charges at him, but it’s of little value anyway since Samuel twists as he stumbles, throwing his arms out, somehow reaching Jaksier’s back with his sword.

Jaskier cries out as pain blooms from under his skin the same way his blood does, falling to his knees. He can’t reach the wound to allay the pain and unfortunately, Samuel takes the opportunity to try and stab him. 

He fails, but he still manages to open a second wound on Jaskier’s back, then fleeing as Jaskier gasps and doubles over with a groan, sparing a moment to hope Samuel leaves his lute untouched even as he blacks out.

The next thing Jaskier knows, there are gentle hands turning him onto his stomach and peeling away his shirt. 

“No, stop…” he moans as all of his wounds start burning.

But the gentle hands continue and something cool suddenly makes the pain fade almost entirely as a soft voice whispers, “It’s okay, this will help.”

“He wasn’t a friend, he was bad...” Jaskier mumbles even as he feels bandages being wrapped over his injuries, not entirely sure of his words if he’s honest.

The gentle hands pause for a moment before one of them moves to brush his hair back. “It’s okay, bardling, I’m not.” 

Jaskier wishes he hadn’t gotten drunk the night before because he doesn’t have the energy to thank Eskel or question his appearance but he does shift as close as possible, seeking out his warmth and safety.

“Rest now, you’ll feel better when you wake,” Eskel promises, still running a hand through his hair. 

Samuel’s betrayal stings but Jaskier can’t help thinking it may have been worth it if he gets this time with Eskel as a result. 

-///-

Jaskier never expects witchers to betray him. 

He sees them as kind and misunderstood and although sometimes a little on the quiet side, never anything like the monsters people made them out to be.

Which is why he doesn’t pay much attention to Eskel’s quietness.

He does think it’s a little odd that Eskel says nothing as Jaskier cleans and bandages the few wounds he’d received from the Griffin, but he chalks it down to his witcher simply being tired after hours of hunting.

“We should probably get some rest, right?” Jaskier asks once they’ve eaten.

Eskel hums, already moving to unpack their bedrolls, throwing one at Jaskier almost carelessly. 

Jaskier flinches, wondering if he’d somehow managed to offend Eskel, but shrugs it off, smiling. “I’ll forgive you for that because Griffins are rather troublesome. Goodnight, darling.” 

It’s not.

It’s far from a good night because Jaskier is woken by hands around his throat. 

His eyes fly open as he finds he can’t breathe, starting to cry out for Eskel only to realise that his witcher is the one currently trying to kill him. 

“This isn’t you... let go,” he gasps out, but Eskel doesn’t.

And he can’t move, he’s bracketed under Eskel’s legs and he can barely see, barely focus because of how desperately his lungs are screaming. He lashes out, not wanting to hurt Eskel but knowing that there must be something seriously wrong. 

When his feeble kicks do nothing and he realises he’s no match for the strength of witcher mutations, he prays Eskel will forgive him and sharply digs his nails into the scars along his face.

As predicted, Eskel hisses in pain and reels back, allowing Jaskier to gasp and crawl backwards, one hand curled around his neck protectively as he inhales deeply.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps even as he continues moving away from Eskel. He doesn’t think Eskel even hears him at first but then amber eyes look over to him, bright and focused, unshed tears shining under the moonlight. 

“Gods, Jaskier. Jaskier, I’m so sorry, I-” Eskel manages before he trails off, his gaze sipping to what Jaskier assumes are the bruises around his neck. 

Jaskier coughs when he tries to speak again so he settles for shaking his head, reaching a hand out for Eskel because he wants him close, he wants to know they’re okay, he needs to feel safe again.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Eskel repeats, “I’m meant to keep you safe and I betrayed you.”

But that’s not what Jaskier wants and he can’t help but groan, reaching his fingers out further and hoping Eskel understands because his throat hurts and breathing hurts and Eskel usually makes everything hurt less.

“Please,” he breathes.

And then Eskel is there, faltering when he instinctively flinches but pulling him close when Jaskier whines, murmuring apologies into his hair. 

“Not your fault,” Jaskier whispers, taking Eskel’s hands in his own, “dumb griffin.” 

Eskel lets out a shaky laugh before pulling Jaskier closer and even if it was technically speaking some kind of betrayal, Jaskier can’t bring himself to count it as one.

-///-

Jaskier never expects his siblings to betray him.

He sees them as well-meaning and trying their best in a harsh world and although sometimes more like their parents than they should be, never truly cold-hearted.

Which is why he doesn’t hesitate to say yes when his sister requests his presence.

“Are you sure about this, Jaskier?” Eskel asks as they enter Lettenhove.

Jaskier shrugs. “She’s my sister, she’s hardly going to poison me.”

He probably should have held his tongue.

The two of them arrive around midday, Jaskier’s sister Emilie meeting them at the gates of her manor with a warm smile. “Jules, you made it!”

Jaskier embraces her and smiles back. “Of course, I wouldn’t let you down.” 

Eskel steps closer to Jaskier and he blinks. “Oh and this is Eskel, my very handsome witcher. I trust you won’t mind his presence?”

His tone leaves no room for debate and slightly reluctantly, Emilie nods. “Of course. We’ll have another room arranged before-”

“One room is fine,” Eskel interrupts, but not unkindly. 

Emilie glances between them with half a frown before giggling. “You really know how to make an impression, Jules.” 

Eskel relaxes a little as Jaskier loops an arm through his and pulls them both inside, following his sister. “As always, my dear.”

And everything is almost alright. 

Until it’s really not.

Because they’re both invited to dinner and neither of them think twice about drinking the wine that’s offered to everyone present after Jaskier is done performing. And Eskel frowns at the bitter scent but doesn’t want to seem rude so he just keeps an eye on Jaskier, making sure he doesn’t seem too tired or too pale. 

Which he doesn’t, until the two of them retire to bed. 

Only then does he groan and lose his footing. 

“Jaskier!” Eskel exclaims, grabbing and stopping him from keeling over.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Jaskier moans, his fists curling around the red doublet he’d convinced Eskel to wear in place of his armor.

Eskel curses under his breath. “I think you were wrong about your sister earlier,” he settles for.

Jaskier frowns and presses his head to Eskel’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut as spikes of pain burst to life in his chest. “Eskel, it hurts,” he whimpers. 

The two of them sink to the floor, Eskel practically cradling Jaskier as he tries to stop the bard from hurting himself any further - he’s not sure he can avoid murdering someone if Jaskier is permanently hurt.

“Hang on, I think we have some of that mage’s potion left,” Eskel says, moving towards their bags but stopping when Jaskier tightens his grip and moans again. 

“Jas, let go, I need to help you.” 

“Please don’t leave,” Jaskier all but begs, looping his arms around Eskel’s neck.

Eskel sighs and, knowing his bard won’t let go, slides his arms under Jaskier and simply carries him over to their bags, keeping one hand wrapped around him and using the other to root around until he finds the vial they need.

“You need to drink this,” he tells Jaskier, wincing in sympathy as he feels the fear and sadness radiating from him.

Jaskier whimpers softly but lets Eskel pour the potion in his mouth, so full of trust despite having just been poisoned. 

“She was my sister,” Jaskier moans, dropping his head onto Eskel’s shoulder as he shudders, the scent of sadness increasing to almost unbearable levels.

“I’m sorry, bardling,” Eskel murmurs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Jaskier doesn’t say anything but he winces as the potion starts to do its job, his face paling just before he gags and turns to the side, spitting out the poison.

He groans once the job is done, collapsing against Eskel, who silently thanks the mage for having given them such a potion so recently and waits until Jaskier stops coughing before pulling him close again.

“How do you feel now?” Eskel asks softly. 

Jaskier sighs. “Like my own sister just tried to poison me.” 

He hates that he hadn’t seen it coming, that he’d joked about this very situation and how it would never happen. He hates that he always ends up nearly dying and he hates that he can never do anything to stop it. He hates that he can be so weak and-

“Jaskier, look at me,” Eskel asks softly.

-at the same time, he doesn’t hate that his witcher is always there to save him.

“Eskel, she tried to…” Jaskier manages before his eyes water and all he can do is stifle his sobs because yet another person has decided they don’t want him alive.

“I’m here, I’ll always be here,” Eskel promises, brushing away Jaskier’s tears with his thumb.

Jaskier exhales slowly before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Eskel’s cheek. “I love you.” 

Eskel smiles widely. “And I love you, no matter how many times you tease death.”

Yet again, Jaskier finds he can’t really complain about people trying to kill him because it always means he gets to witness Eskel bringing him back to life and truly, there’s no better consequence to a betrayal. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know jaskier is competent and can more or less take care of himself but also,,, soft eskel is my jam 
> 
> thanks for reading! toss a kudos/comment? x


End file.
